


only got one shot

by knubtastick



Category: Booksmart (2019)
Genre: F/F, cause i'm unoriginal, i have no chill, i'll probably base most of these on lyrics, one shots galore, seriously, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knubtastick/pseuds/knubtastick
Summary: A collection of one shots focused on Amy and Hope.





	1. Deer in the headlights

**Author's Note:**

> Do I have an epilogue that I should be writing for you guys? Yes. Am I close to done with it? No. Am I going to prioritize it? Also, probably no. 
> 
> I am so sorry guys. I got distracted by song lyrics and thinking of one shots. I've been too busy to get to the epilogue but apparently not enough to not write this. I'll get to it soon!
> 
> Enjoy this utter fluff and nonsense in the meantime and comment with some songs that you'd like me to use in future one shots!
> 
> Lyrics come from Deer in the Headlights by Owl City

_Met a girl in the parking lot, ___

_And all I did was say hello. ___

_Her pepper spray made it rather hard ___

_For me to walk her home, ___

_But I guess that’s the way it goes. ___

Hope was only out so late because she needed to pick up some emergency vitamins for her roommate, GiGi. That girl was all kinds of fun until she ran out of her vitamins. When that happened, she was just batshit crazy. 

Like the great roommate that Hope is, she offered to make a quick stop over to the nearby 24-hour CVS. It was going on 2 am and Hope was just ready to get back to her apartment and into her soft, warm bed. 

She had just exited the store and was making her way to her car when she noticed someone else in the parking lot. It was a girl, probably Hope’s age, from the looks of her. Hope was only able to determine such a thing because the other girl was under a streetlamp, unlike herself. 

Hope also noticed that the parking lot stranger seemed to be nervous. She heard the other girl mumbling to herself and saw her repeatedly jerk her head back and forth checking her surroundings. Hope was a little surprised the girl hadn’t seen her yet. 

It was never smart for a woman to walk in a dark parking lot by herself and at such a late hour. Of course, Hope recognized that she was kind of a hypocrite for thinking so since she was doing the same thing. Then she realized that it would probably be better if the two of them just walked together. 

Attempting to be helpful, Hope spoke up, “He-” 

The shorter girl swung around, panic written across her face, before screaming, “Get back! Don’t even think about it!” And proceeded to unload almost an entire can of pepper spray on Hope’s eyes. 

“OH FUCK! FUCK! MY EYES!” Hope could only yell out in pain as she tried to back away from the stranger, dropping her grocery bag of vitamins in the process. 

Since Hope couldn’t really see, she had to hear the dawn of realization in the other girl’s voice instead of witness it cross her features. 

___ _

___“I am so sorry! Oh my god! My best friend Molly is always going on about me carrying around this mace and we were watching crime documentaries earlier and I think it psyched me out,” the other girl rambled in a frenzy._ _ _

___ _

___Hands to her eyes, Hope responded, “Listen, I would love to hear your explanation, but I can’t see out of my fucking eyes right now. I think I’m blind. They won’t stop fucking watering.”_ _ _

___ _

___The assailant spoke up, “Water! Oh, I have a bottle in my car! Let me grab it real quick and we can try to wash out your eyes.”_ _ _

___ _

___Hope was about to argue back before she suddenly had a hand around her forearm, which made her shut her mouth in surprise. The other girl pulled her towards her car._ _ _

___ _

___“Maybe I should be worried I’m about to be kidnapped. I can’t even see you and you’re taking me to your car,” Hope joked, trying to lighten the situation even though her eyes were burning immensely._ _ _

___ _

___The stranger giggled nervously, “I promise that is not what I’m doing. Although, that's probably exactly what a kidnapper would say. God, I am so sorry. Seriously.”_ _ _

___ _

___Hope heard the other girl open her car door and shuffle some things around before she returned with a small, “A-ha!”_ _ _

___ _

___Caught off guard, Hope didn’t know how to respond when she felt fingers come up to her eyes to replace her own._ _ _

___ _

___“This is probably gonna sting. Again, so sorry,” the stranger forewarned._ _ _

___ _

___Hope was overcome with relief when she felt the cool water hit her eyes after her assailant-turned-rescuer began pouring the bottle onto her face gently. After a few hard blinks, Hope was able to see again, and what she saw had her heart stuttering._ _ _

___ _

___Her assailant turned out to be a pretty girl. A very pretty girl. Hope wasn’t able to see so earlier because she was too far away. But now, with the other woman’s face so close to her own, it was all that Hope could pay attention to._ _ _

___ _

___“Thanks for the water. It helped,” Hope offered._ _ _

___ _

___The stranger looked nervous again, “N-no problem. Well, not no problem. Spraying you with pepper spray actually is a problem. I really am so sorry. I thought you were like some rapist or that I was about to be mugged.”_ _ _

___ _

___Hope’s lips quirked up at the other girl’s awkward rambling, “To be honest, this is not my worst night. Though, usually, women don’t mace me when I walk their way. In fact, they’re usually pretty receptive to my attention.”_ _ _

___ _

___“Oh, I bet. You’ve really got a lot going for you…in the face region…” the stranger gestured to her own face and winced at herself._ _ _

___ _

___Hope laughed before wiping at her eyes with her sleeve._ _ _

___ _

___“I feel like it’s only polite that you introduce yourself after doing something as intimate as almost blinding someone,” Hope joked, wanting the other girl to take the bait._ _ _

___ _

___With an awkward jerk, the stranger reached out her hand to shake Hope’s, “Amy. My name’s Amy.”_ _ _

___ _

___“Well, Amy, it’s nice to finally see you. I’m Hope,” the taller girl supplied, with a wink._ _ _

___ _

___Amy’s face blossomed with a blush and Hope could only stare._ _ _

___ _

_It’s suffocating to say, ___

___ _

_But the female mystique takes me breath away. ___

___ _

_So give me a smile or give me a sneer, ___

___ _

_’Cause I’m trying to guess here. ___

___ _

___Not wanting to let the moment pass, Hope extended her earlier invitation that she never got to finish offering, “Would you like me to walk you to your car, ya know, so you’re not walking alone?”_ _ _

___ _

___Amy watched her in confusion for a moment before she started to giggle, “Um, Hope, this is my car. I walked you over here to get the water bottle, remember?”_ _ _

___ _

___Hope didn’t get flustered so easily, but her cheeks were stained crimson after the other woman enlightened her._ _ _

___ _

___“Oh, yeah. I guess I already did that then,” Hope said, trying to seem unbothered._ _ _

___ _

___Amy smiled at the taller girl before saying, “You could still do me a favor though.”_ _ _

___ _

___“Funny how the victim owes favors here,” Hope commented dryly before shoving her hands into her back pockets, “But, by all means, make a request.”_ _ _

___ _

___The shorter girl narrowed her eyes, smirking, before she ordered, “Give me your phone.”_ _ _

___ _

___Hope’s eyebrows shot up, “Now who’s getting mugged?”_ _ _

___ _

___“Oh shut up and give me your phone,” Amy replied, amused._ _ _

___ _

___Hope handed it over and Amy began to type in a few things before giving it back to its owner._ _ _

___ _

___Amy nodded her head in the phone’s direction, “That’s my number, in case you ever want to drop this whole ‘looming in dark parking lots’ thing and want to get something to eat sometime. My treat. I do owe you for this whole fiasco.”_ _ _

___ _

___“And by fiasco, you mean almost making me blind?” Hope said, smug smirk in place._ _ _

___ _

___Amy flapped her hand in the air, “Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Call me if you want a free meal or not, drama queen.”_ _ _

___ _

___Hope placed her hand over her chest in mock offense, “How rude. You’re lucky you’re cute, or else pepper spray and name-calling might have turned me away.”_ _ _

___ _

___Blushing and fumbling for her car keys, Amy responded, “G-good thing I guess. I-I’m gonna go now. Um…call me if you want. Or text. It’s whatever.”_ _ _

___ _

___Hope watched the other girl get in her car and leave, all while fighting a blinding smile. She couldn’t wait to get back to her apartment to tell GiGi what else she got along with her vitamins. Snatching the grocery bag up off the ground, Hope made her way back to her car, no longer fighting the smile so wide that it made her cheeks hurt._ _ _

___ _

_Didn’t you know love could shine this bright? ___

_If life was a game, you would never play nice. ___

_If love was a beam, you’d be blind in both eyes. ___

_Put your sunglasses on ’cause you’re a deer in the headlights. ___


	2. Cautious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the scene that takes place in the bathroom at Nick's aunt's house.
> 
> The song is Cautious by Emarosa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter of this random nonsense lol. Comment with some songs if you want me to use them. As always, thanks for reading!

Hope couldn’t believe her luck right now. She was at Nick’s stupid party, surrounded by her dumbass classmates, who she had stepped into the upstairs bathroom to get away from. She locked the door and made herself comfortable on top of the closed toilet bowl. She didn't even know why she bothered to show up to this ridiculous party. Trying to have a moment of peace, the girl pulled out a joint before lighting it up.

She had just taken her first hit when the door swung open and someone else entered the bathroom, breathing heavily. She thought that she even heard a bit of sniffling. Hope looked up and saw that it was Amy, of all people. What were the odds?

Amy walked over to the sink and leaned over the counter, looking exhausted…and wet.

“What the fuck? I locked that,” Hope said, arching an eyebrow and pointing her finger at the door.

The shorter girl jumped and jerked her head back in Hope’s direction. She turned away again once she saw who her bathroom companion was.

“Well…I guess you didn’t,” Amy managed to get out, in a tired voice.

_I can’t help myself, ___

_Holding on to anybody. ___

_You came into the light, ___

_I’ll stay strong dependent on it. ___

Hope wasn’t sure how to respond to this type of Amy. She’d never seen the other girl look so down and dejected. Usually, whenever Hope tried to rile her up, Amy would get flustered or she’d at least attempt to throw back some of what she got. Albeit, not well.

But this Amy. This Amy was so out of Hope’s ballpark. She seemed upset, like she could use some support and comfort more than anything. Molly probably did that for her, they were best friends after all. Not that Hope had any real inclination of what a best friend was supposed to do, at least not anymore. Hope hadn’t made any of those since switching schools. She had surface friends who she got along well enough with when she needed to.

“What’s wrong with you? Fight with your wife?” Hope ventured, aiming to find out where the girl’s other half was and why she wasn’t there to make her feel better. She couldn’t hide the derision in her tone, even if she tried. She was never the biggest fan of Molly, or a fan at all.

Apparently not in the mood to fight, Amy asked, “Can you please just leave me alone?”

Hope could hear how stuffed up the other girl sounded. She definitely must have been crying.

“Why are you even at a party? Shouldn’t you be marching in some meaningless protest somewhere…or, I dunno, in your bed doing homework?” Hope sarcastically inquired.

Voice stern, Amy responded, “You don’t even know me.”

_You can’t help yourself, ___

_Holding on, too many bodies. ___

_I came into the light, ___

_Only you, you don’t believe me. ___

And that was where the freckled girl was wrong. Hope knew all about Amy. She knew that she stuck up for Annabelle whenever she heard someone use the nickname Triple A behind her back. She knew that Amy came out sophomore year and was still too afraid to actually talk to a girl. She knew that Amy would do anything Molly asked her to, because she doesn’t know how to say no and she prioritizes her best friend too much. Hope sees how little Amy thinks of herself and how seamlessly she’ll play the role of Molly’s shadow.

With offhanded confidence, Hope threw back, “Pretty sure I do.”

Hope was finally starting to get a reaction out of Amy when the girl turned her head and raised her voice, “No, you’re just one of those people who claims they’re honest or calling people on their shit, when you’re really just mean.”

Amy looked so sure of herself then but Hope still found the comment to be a little pathetic. There was no fire behind it. Hope wanted to hear Amy speak her own words, her real thoughts. Not something Molly probably said in passing.

_When I say it isn’t enough, I’ll tell you why. ___

_The wrong direction of love will change your mind, ___

_And I’m taking it as a sign. ___

The taller girl played along, standing up and walking over to Amy, “Wow…I take it back. You, are a badass.” Hope leaned in close to the other girl, “Who takes no prisoners. And cries…in the bathroom…at parties.” She got closer with every word, trying to cement the irony in calling Amy a badass.

Hope moved away from the freckled girl to lean against a nearby wall. All Hope wanted was for Amy to open her eyes and see. To see how much more she has to offer herself. To see how much she’s worth.

Amy clearly didn’t get it, if the confused look on her face was any indication, “Why are you so cruel?”

Hope knew this wasn’t working, and she was getting more annoyed by the minute.

_Won’t give myself to just anybody. ___

_I believe in ecstasy, ___

_But you might never love me. ___

“I just don’t like meek people…And you?” Hope looked Amy up and down with a sneer, “You’re like Molly’s little sidekick bitch.”

Amy closed the distance between them and started to speak before Hope even finished her statement, “Well you’re just a basic hot girl who’s gonna peak in high school.”

Hope did not see that coming. Amy called her hot. Not quite like the way she had wished she would, but still.

The taller girl was about to say as much when Amy surged forward. Their lips met in an awkward and unplanned crash. There wasn’t much tact to the whole thing. Amy was on her tip toes and close to toppling them over and Hope was just trying to catch up. She pulled back from Amy, wanting to make sure this was going where she thought it was going. Where she could only dream it was going.

_Tell me what it feels like, baby. ___

_I believe in ecstasy, but you might never love me. ___

_So can you tell me how we get it right? ___

_I’ve got to be cautious. ___

Hope looked at the shorter girl for a moment, wanting to see her face. She needed a sign from Amy to know that this was headed in the right direction. Hope found her sign in the look of Amy’s eyes. They were wide, a little scared, but also challenging. Feeling emboldened by it, Hope chuckled.

Apparently, Amy saw it as a green light and rose up for another kiss. Hope dove down to meet her, feeling more prepared this time.


End file.
